HOME ALONE
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Lennox and Ryder went on a school trip for the weekend, leaving Mel and Joe home alone.


Title: **HOME ALONE ***Soft Smut***  
**Type: One-shot  
Pairing: Mel, Joe  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M  
Chapters: 1  
Status: Complete  
Summary: Lennox and Ryder went on a school trip for the weekend, leaving Mel and Joe home alone.

* * *

**AN**/ Hi guys! This show is my newest addiction, I confess. When I saw it for the first time on Fox last year, I just couldn't help myself so I've spent three days, actually nights, watching the whole season of Melissa and Joey on YouTube. It is hilarious and I recommend everyone to watch the show. I hope, in this second season, they will finally admit how they feel about each other.

But, if they don't, that's why we are here. Right?

Ok, I've just found that, this, second season, is having a summer finale. This week's fifteenth episode is going to be the last. When I read it on the Facebook, I almost cried. I can't wait to watch it, although he is marrying that Elena girl. URGH!

Well, this is just something short that came up in my head, so I just had to write it down. It's been sitting on my computer for a year and I've finally finished it. Hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or the characters Melissa and Joey (God, I wish I do own him…he is sooo cute…)

_Italic are thoughts._

NOTE THE RATING!

**IMPORTANT - Category Info: This Fanfic is rated Soft Smut: It has sex in it, but won't be dark or have blood-play and is pretty straightforward. Both characters totally willing to be intimate and there are soft emotions. Basically this is Fluff with sex in it. Could also contain some light masturbation, fingering or swearing, nudity and UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) and could be explicit.  
**

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Mel yelled entering the house. She frowned when no one greeted her back. "Your favorite aunt and boss is home!" Still hearing no answer she got worried. "Where is everyone?" She murmured.

Dropping her bag and laptop on the floor by the sofa, she proceeded to the kitchen. There, on the table, was the answer.

_Dear aunty._

_We knew you'll be late today, but we had to go without a goodbye. Today is Friday and both Ryder and me had to go on a school trip (remember, we told you about it a few days ago). We will be back Sunday afternoon._

_Oh, yeah, while we are gone, aunt, Joe, please try not to kill each other. We love you both._

_Lennox and Ryder_

"Well, that explains the kids. But where is Joe?" She asked no one in particular. "Joe?" She called, walking down into his room, but he was not there.

Mel went back upstairs, and after a minute squealed. "I'm alone! No one is home! Just like old times! Yeah!"

Taking a bottle of vine and a glass, she sat on the stairs looking around. "Hm. Home alone. What can I do? Oh, I know! A long, hot, bubble bath is just what I need." With that thought, she went to her room.

She took off the pins out of her head and let down her hair. It reached almost to the end of her back. She took of her clothes and stood naked in front of the mirror. It was kinda her ritual before bath. The person who looked back at her was a beautiful woman. Long legs, flat stomach, firm breasts, long blonde hair… She smiled, then remembered about her bath, but when she entered her bathroom, her smile vanished. She couldn't believe that she actually forgot about it. Her bathroom was in pieces, broken, due to bad pipes. Her good mood fell. Then, a thought hit her. "Joe's tub! I'm, after all, alone, and I need it more then him!" She wrapped a towel around her, and went back to the basement. After filling the tub, and adding her favorite scent, she entered and exhaled a long sigh. She poured more vine and closed her eyes.

/

Joe entered the house caring the groceries. He immediately noticed a bag and a laptop lying down on the floor, and knew that Mel arrived home. He smiled. He realized he was doing that a lot lately. Smiling while thinking of Mel. His boss. His love. _'His love?'_ He shook his head. _'Where did that came from?'_ But he couldn't stop thinking of her, or that kiss she gave him a few days ago, while celebrating his new apartment which he had to abandon because he lost the right to the money. Not that he complained. This house has becomed his home and he was finally happy.

He went downstairs only to stop dead in his tracks. In the corner of the room, where he put the tub, was a woman. And that woman could only be one person, and that was Mel. Because he knew that the kids were gone and that they were all alone. No, he wasn't ready for this. He gulped. Pictures of naked Mel started do dance in his mind, and he had to swallow his growl. He had been dreaming of her for a long time, and now she was here. Like a dream come true. _'I would definitively need a cold shower after this.'_ He thought.

Joe must have made some king of noise, because Mel opened her eyes, so he quickly put a smug expression on his face.

"Joe! You are home!" She greeted him happily, so he waited another five seconds for her shriek. "Joe! What the hell are you doing? I'm naked here!"

"Last time I've checked this is my room." He answered casually.

"Well…yes…that's true, but I really needed a bath. My feet were killing me. Give me a hour and I'll be done. Please?" She looked at him with those beautiful blue puppy eyes, and he melted.

How could he say no to her? "Ok. One hour. I'll go make us something to eat."

"Thank you."Just as he was turning, she stopped him. "Joe? Do you have any plans for tonight? I mean, do you plan to go out or something?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

He could see a blush on her face, and his heart did a flip-flop on her next words.

"Well, I was thinking, if you are not doing anything, we could watch a move or two. If you want, of course."

"I would love to, Burke! I'm going to make something to eat. Any request?"

"Something with chocolate?" She asked, smiling.

Joe could only nod, and he practically run up the stairs because he knew that if he stayed another minute, he would do something stupid like kissing her senseless. That smile of hers was doing some strange things to him, and it scared him.

An hour later, he heard her going up to her room to dress, and he went to the basement to change. He could smell her scent all over. He inhaled deeply. Jasmine. How will he sleep this night, he didn't know.

She was waiting for him, sitting on the sofa, in her pajama, so he sat beside her. She already prepared the movies, food and drink.

Joe hadn't laugh that much in his whole life like tonight. They watched four movies, eated the whole pie he baked and drunk two bottle of vine. He never seen this side of Mel before. She was so relaxed sitting beside him, her head on his shoulder. When they weren't bickering, she was actually fun and smart. But he also noticed how vulnerable she really is. He mentally promised that he'll never hurt her, no matter what. He glanced on his watch, and gasped.

"Mel, it is three in the morning! We should go to bed. You have that meeting in the morning, right?"

"Meeting? What meeting?" She asked, then remembered. "Oh crap! Yes. Bed time!" Mel got up, but she was too sleepy to walk, so Joe picked her up, in bridal style, and carried her to her room. At her door, he put her down, and she looked him with her blue eyes. Suddenly, she felt shy. "Thank you, Joe. For everything." She gulped. He was standing too close; she could almost feel his pulse. Something was changing between them, and they both could feel it.

Joe swallowed his answer. He knew she wasn't thanking him for just tonight, but for everything he'd done since he came looking for a job. She was so small without her high-heeled shoes. He leaned closer. He wanted to kiss her… he wanted to taste her lips… But then he made a mistake and looked into her eyes. In them, he saw trust, her immense trust in him.

"No. I can't." Joe whispered, mowing away.

Mel felt like she was hit right into the stomach. She practically offered herself to him, and he said no. She swallowed her hurt, replacing it with her usual joking attitude.

"Good night, Longo." She said, quickly entering her room, closing the door behind her. Only then she let the tears fall.

Joe was positive he saw hurt in Mel's eyes before she closed herself from him. Somehow he knew that her trust in him was also gone. But he couldn't take advantage of her. He just couldn't. He remembered the promise he made with himself just a few minutes ago, and his heart broke. He'd hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I'm so sorry." He said, looking at the closed door, not knowing that Mel heard his words.

/

Neither Mel nor Joe slept well that night. He was haunted by guilt, and she by her broken heart. She never felt this way, and she had lot of guys in her life. For the first time in her life she was in love, and didn't know what to do.

Her meeting was a bore, but right in the middle of it, she saw Joe entering her office. That was good excuse to leave.

"What do you want Longo?" She asked, standing by the door. Joe turned, and she could see dark circles around his eyes. _'So, he had trouble sleeping as well? Interesting!'_ She thought.

"I just brought your lunch." He answered, looking anywhere but her.

In that moment, she made a decision. If this was love, true love, she won't run away. She will fight for it. She will give him another chance. And if that doesn't work…she didn't know what she'll do then. But if that happens, she would think when she get there.

"Joe? Do you want to be naughty?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" He asked, almost chocking on air, and his eyes widened.

"I mean, do you want to repeat a movie night tonight? With another chocolate pie of yours? What did you thought I meant?" She said smirking, knowing very well what her question might be insinuating.

"Yeah. Sure." Joe recovered from shock and finally looked at the woman in front of him. She was giving him another chance, and this time he won't blow it. No matter what the future holds. "I would love another movie night with you."

/

The rest of the day went quickly. The meeting was over; she saved the day once again, and afterwards went to celebrate with Stephanie and two other coworkers. The day that started awful, turned to be pretty good. She couldn't wait to get home. Not only there was a pie with her name on it. No, Joe was there too. Waiting for her…

Joe's chocolate pie was amazing. He'd really outdone himself. Sometime during their second movie, he pressed the pause button. Mel, who was comfortable nested on his shoulder, raised her head and looked at him questionably.

"Mel, I'm sorry for last night. I never meant to hurt you. I did want to kiss you, you have no idea how much, but you looked so vulnerable that I couldn't took advantage of you like that. You mean a lot to me, and I think I might even be in love with you. No. let me finish." He said when she opened her mouth. "I realize this is a shock to you, and if you don't feel the same, I'll understand. But, I want, no, I need to be a part of your life, a part of Lennox's and Ryder's life. Somehow, the three of you became my family and I don't want to lose you…"

Hearing those words, Mel felt as if she would burst from happiness. He loves her. Tears started to flow down her face. However, Joe misunderstood her tears and his heart sank. _'She doesn't feel the same.'_ Biting back the pain, he spoke again, but she could hear the pain and sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I shouldn't say anything…you obviously don't feel the same…" She cut him of by pressing her lips on his, shocking him to the core. His head was spinning. _'Is this a dream? She is actually kissing me? But how…why…?' _"Mel?" He asked confused.

"Do…please…stop…talking." She said between kisses, however, she could also see he wasn't giving all of him. She sighed, moving away from him. "Oh, for the love of…! Can't you see I feel the same? Do I have to spell it down? I've been fighting this for so long, thinking you don't feel the same. That you only see me as your boss…"

"What are you saying?"

"I love you!" She said.

"You…love…me?" He stammered.

"Yes. With all my heart. You are part of this family, and you have my heart. Now, can we stop talking?"

He answered by pulling her toward him, pressing his lips on hers. But this time, he gave her everything. He poured his whole love into the kiss, and he could feel she'd done the same. The kiss she gave him when she pretended to be his fiancé in his reunion was nothing. Now, he was on fire. This time he could feel the blood beating under his skin. He could feel her hands all over him. Wherever her fingers traveled, he felt sparks.

"Please…" She whispered, nibbling his ear.

"Are you sure?" He had to know.

"Yes. Make love to me."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Without breaking the kiss, he picked her up in a bridal style, and carried into her room upstairs. Placing her on her bed, he followed. In no time, they took their clothes off.

"You are so beautiful." Joe said lifting his head so he can look her into her eyes. His hand traveled around her hard nipples, and he could feel her shiver.

"You're not bad yourself, Longo!" She said blushing, and then laughed when he found one of her ticklish place on her rib just below her breast.

"Ticklish? Hm, now there's a possibility."

"Don't you dare!" She warned. The next moment she felt his lips on that place and she moaned.

Joe took his time. Exploring and kissing every part of her body. And, just as he expected, she was also an explorer. Making love to her will never be passive, dull or boring. Finally, he couldn't take anymore of her teasing. Positioning himself between her legs, he entered. And it was as if he came home. She was perfectly matched to him. He felt her nails when they sank into his shoulders, back or buttocks. Hearing her moaning his name in ecstasy was like a lullaby to his heart.

Every nerve of her body was alive underneath his skilled hands. His mouth did strange things, things she never felt before. Soon, they became a tangle of limbs, touching, exploring…

They moved together as one. She urged him to go faster and harder, and he was more than willing to grant her that wish. He trust one more time and exploded into her just a second before her own release came. She cried out his name and he swallowed her cries with a kiss. A kiss that melted her bones. He collapsed beside her, automatically pulling her close. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, breathing heavily. No words were necessary.

/

It was already noon when they woke up. Mel stretched, then noticed the naked state she was in, and that there was a man sleeping beside her. the next moment she remembered what happened only few hours ago. She couldn't believe it! Her dream came true. She finally found her soul-mate. The one. And to think he was right under her nose… The sex was even better than in her dreams. Yes, she often dreamed of his kisses, caresses, especially if he wore a tight t-shirt that day, showing off his muscular body. She noticed they were under the covers, he must've woken up during the night to cover them both. Her hand caressed his broad muscular chest enjoying the feel of his warm skin underneath her fingers. Then she traveled down, and when she reached his member, his already hard member, she saw him smiling. Smile she loved.

"Interesting wake up call." He mumbled, pulling her atop of him.

Knowing what he wanted, what they both wanted, she straddled him and he slid easily into her. At first, she choose a slow rhythm, just to torment him, grinning widely while he moaned her name, pleading her to go faster, until his hands found her breasts, then she started riding him faster and harder. He was close to his release, but she wasn't, so he found her clit with his fingers, helping her to get there.

"Say my name when you cum." Joe said, and she did just that a moment later, then collapsed onto him. He was still inside her and she loved that feeling.

"Good morning." She grinned, and he flipped her over, so that now he was atop of her.

"Good morning to you too." He said kissing her lips then traveled down toward her breasts. He could feel her shiver and the rising desire. "I have to take a shower. And you too." He sighed, rising up.

"Why? Can we stay in bed all day?" Mel wined.

"The kids are coming home later today."

"This is the part when we have to be responsible parents, isn't it?"

"Yes, darling, it is."

"Urgh." She growled, then stretched, purring like a cat. Underneath her eyelashes, she noticed how his eyes sparkled. "Why don't you take a shower here?"

"You don't mind? You sure?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you join me? That way we'll preserve water supply."

"I thought you'd never ask." Was her response and he pulled her out of the bed.

/

They finally descended into the kitchen, after a long, long shower, full of laughter. They made love two times. They couldn't get their hands of each other. Once they started kissing, it was no stopping. Joe had only a towel around his waist, and Mel in her pink, silk robe. She went straight toward the fridge and started giving Joe the ingredients for the pancakes.

"So, it's the pancakes then?" Joe asked, laughing.

"Yup! I'm hungry. Please hurry." She said, but didn't move from the fridge. "Oh! Chocolate cake from yesterday!" She squealed happily.

"Leave it! You'll spoil the pancakes if you eat that!" Joe warned.

"But…but…I want it! It's cake and it's chocolate one!" Mel wined. "I'm gonna eat it, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She added, raising her chin, challenging him.

"Oh, really?" Joe raised a brow at her. "I'm making pancakes with chocolate syrup. Leave that cake alone." He warned again, after she took tiny piece of the cake with her finger and put it in her mouth.

"Make me." She said, smirking.

She didn't have to tell him twice. With one hand, he took the plate placing him out of her reach, and the other one went around her waist puling her closer to him. What followed was a long, unbroken kiss, until both of them needed air. Then he left her and returned to the stove. However, Mel wasn't through with him. She stood behind him and started gently to caress his muscular arms and kissing his shoulders. She heard his low hoarse voice saying her name. The next moment she found herself in front of him. His hands found their way underneath her robe and started massaging and squeezing her breasts. The pancakes were forgotten. Their lips found each other once again, this time more urgent than before. She could feel his aroused member as her hand traveled down his chest, and the towel dropped on the floor.

"Mel, you have no idea what you do to me." He said between kisses.

"Oh? I think I have an inkling. I want you inside me. Now!"

Joe lifted her on the counter and she spread her legs, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She couldn't get enough of him. She felt him enter in one swift thrust. He filled her and she started pushing against him, needing him deeper and deeper. They moved together, faster and faster. She arched back and he, once again, took her hard nipples into his mouth.

"Joe…Joe…I'm gonna cum!" She moaned as he pulled her up again, needing her soft lips on his.

Second later, the release came, more stronger than ever. He was still inside her, holding her in his arms, listening to her breathing, caressing her, now naked body, because the rope she wore was now around her waist. They were so focused on each other they didn't hear the front door, until a shocked voice startled them.

"Oh my God! What the…?" Lennox shrieked seeing her Aunt Mel naked on the counter, but mostly, she was shocked seeing her in Joe's arms. She quickly covered her eyes, but Ryder, hearing his sister's shriek, came rushing in, even though he was two steps behind.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing Lennox had her hand over her eyes. Then he saw a shocked couple in the middle of the kitchen. "Oh my God! I'm gonna be scared for life!"

It took few seconds for the blushing couple to get decent, but the kids had already seen enough to realize what went on before they got home.

"Lennox? Ryder? You are home? Why so early?" Mel asked, puzzled.

"Great way of stating the obvious, Burke!" Joe said, then grinned seeing Mel's glare. "You can put your hands down. We are decent." Then he looked at what he was wearing and added. "Well, almost."

"It's Sunday afternoon." Ryder said, as if that should be clue enough.

"Afternoon? Already? Are you sure?" It was his time to be puzzled and Mel to grin. "Oh. You're right. It is. Ups?"

"What were you two doing?" Lennox asked slyly, now fully recovered from the shock.

"Making breakfast." Joe and Mel answered in the same time.

"Suuuuure!" Lennox drawled. "You do that. I'm going to fresh up. Call us when the 'breakfast' is done." Emphasizing the word breakfast.

Ryder followed, but then he turned and asked. "So? Are you two now together or what?"

Mel ad Joe looked at each other, then answered. "I guess we are."

"Good! It was about time!" Ryder said and left the confused couple openmouthed alone in the kitchen.

"That went well! Don't you think so?" Joe asked, and Mel gave him 'Are-you-kidding' look.

An hour later, everyone was, once again, gathered in the kitchen, fresh and cleaned. Lennox and Ryder tried very hard to hide the smile on their faces. Finally, it felt they were a family.

"Pancakes anyone?" Joe asked, winking at Mel.

Yes. They felt it too. They were a family.

The End

* * *

**AN/** Ok, I've tried to tone down the adult part, but it is still soft smut. Tell me what you think. I don't know why, but I'm a bit anguish about the whole smut part, even though I wrote more explicit scenes for Sailor Moon fandom.

Pending stories for this fandom: (stories I have so far)

- HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS – chapter 3 is in progress, and I hope posting it soon. It will probably have 6 or 7 chapters.

- MIXED EMOTIONS – an one-shot I'm working on. It's about Joe's love life. Based on the episodes 14 and 15 (season 2). Mel vs. Elena

- THANKSGIVING SURPRISES – another one-shot. Tony is coming to town once again. And this time, Mel is going to find out about Joe's feelings. *it still need to be finish and I'll post it on Thanksgiving.*

So, that is all I have so far, if you have any ideas, let me know.


End file.
